Hospital operating rooms often utilize disposable drapes and linens. In an effort to save time and provide convenience, some hospitals utilize an operating room kit that contains drapes, linens and other disposable products that might be used during a given procedure including, but not limited to, a variety of bags, disposable wipes, abdominal safety straps, blood solidification systems, suction tubing, and disposable mop heads. Such kits are commonly referred to operating room decontamination setup supplies or “room turnover” supplies.
In some cases, such kits may contain numerous drapes or linens that need to be placed on or near an operating table in a particular order. However, some hospital personnel may be unfamiliar with the particular order in which the drapes should be placed or, alternatively, those that are aware of the order in which the drapes should be placed, may find it time consuming to do so. What complicates matters for hospital personnel is that the numerous drapes or linens of the kits are separately folded components. For example, the kit might contain an operating room table sheet folded independently from a lift sheet. The hospital personnel must independently unfold each drape or linen and properly place the drape or linen over components of the operating room table in a particular order to minimize the probability of contamination or cross-contamination of the operating room setting.
What is needed in the art is a disposable operating room surgical draping system and a method of using such a system so as to (i) minimize the time necessary to properly prepare an operating table prior to use, (ii) minimize the decision-making needed by hospital personnel in order to properly equip the operating table setting, or (iii) both (i) and (ii).